A halott megváltó
by Sparrow97122
Summary: Aznap este, mikor Voldemort feltámad, Harry-nek nem sikerül elmenekülnie, így a Sötét Nagyúrnak sikerül őt megölnie. Mi lesz ezután?
1. Chapter 1

1\. fejezet

A megidézés

A szobában számos boszorkány és varázsló állt körbe, és félelemmel teli szemmel figyelték a kis csoportot a szoba közepén. Négy varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták az ősi, tiltott varázslatot. Az őket körbe vevő emberekkel és az alig néhány égő gyertyával a sötétben, kissé hasonlítottak egy titkos szektához, ami igaz is volt, annyi különbséggel, hogy nem szektáról hanem szervezetről van szó. Egy szervezetről, amely az elmúlt hónapokban rengeteget küzdött a sötét oldallal. Az elmúlt nyolc hónapban a varázsvilág rendkívüli változásokat élt át, és mérhetetlenül sokat szenvedett.

**Flashback **

Az egész a Trimágus tusa utolsó próbáján kezdődött. A négy bajnok bement a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék a Trimágus kupát és hogy ezzel kiderüljön, hogy ki közülük a legjobb varázsló. A négy bajnokból kettő sikertelenül, de viszonylag épségben vissza tért, így csak a két a Roxfortos diák maradt versenyben. Mikor már több, mint egy óra telt el Fleuer és Victor visszatérése óta, a tömeg és a rendezők aggódni kezdtek, hogy valami történt a másik két bajnokkal, ezért néhány aurort beküldtek a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék őket. Körübelül egy óra múlva visszatértek, azzal, hogy egyik fiút sem találták meg, és hogy a Trimágus kupa is eltűnt. Erre az emberek még inkább aggódni kezdtek, Caramel miniszter felfüggesztette a versenyt, addig amíg ki nem derítik, hogy mi törént. A diákokat visszaküldték a házaikba, a minisztériumban dolgozók közül, akik eljöttek, néhányan hazamentek, néhányan pedig ott maradtak segíteni a keresésben. Órákon át keresték a két bajnokot, ám hiába. Már régen lementen a nap és a keresés még mindig eredménytelen volt. Sokan már a legrosszabbtól tartottak, mint nem sokára kiderült, nem ok nélkül. Hajnalban ugyanis jelentés érkezett az Azkaban-ból, miszerint a börtönt megtámadták, számos rab szökött meg, akik egytől-egyig mind Halálfalók voltak, ráadásul a dementorok is fellázadtak. Nem sokkal ezután egy másik férfi érkezett a minisztériumból. Számos sérülést szenvedett, köztük egy-két súlyosabbat. Az arca tele volt vérző sebekkel, a ruhája itt-ott elszakadt megmutatva a testén lévő többi sérülést. A jobb lábán egy különösen csúnya seb volt, ami erősen vérzett, emiatt a férfi alig állt a lábán.

\- John! - kiáltotta Mr. Weasley, és odaszaladt a férfihoz.

\- Arthur... - lehelte a férfi, és barna szemével kollegájára nézett. - Visszatért... Átvette a Minisztériumot...

\- Mégis miről beszél Dearman?! Ki vette át a Minisztériumot?! - kérdezte felháborodva Caramel. Dearmen felnézett a miniszterre.

\- Ő, akit nem nevezünk nevén... - mondta, majd elájult. Döbbent csend követte Wilkinson szavait. Lord Voldemort, minden idők leghatalmasabb sötét varázslója... Visszatért.

\- Nem... Ez... lehetetlen... - Suttogta Caramel.

\- Pedig attól tartok így van kedves Cornelius. - Caramel megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a hang tulajdonosával, aki gyászos szemmel, szomorú mosollyal nézte a minisztert.

\- Dumbledore? - kérdezte. Mindenki az idős varázsló felé fordult. Tudott valamit amit ők nem? Mintha csak a gondolataikban olvasott volna, az öreg először körbenézett, majd válaszolt:

\- Attól félek, hogy Mr. Potter és Mr. Diggory eltűnése nem volt véletlen, és hogy össze függ Voldemort visszatérésével. - Többen összerezzentek a név hallatán, de aztán egy hang remegve kérdezte:

\- De... Ugye nem arra céloz, hogy a fiúk meghaltak? - Mindenki a hang irányába fordult, és Dumbledore szomorúan nézett a hang tulajdonosának a szemébe.

\- Félő, hogy így van Amos. - felelte. Mr. Diggory földre rogyott és sírva fakadt, tudván, hogy elvesztette egyetlen fiát. Mr. Weasley odament, hogy vígasztalja. McGalagony az igazgatóhoz fordult.

\- Egészen biztos benne Albus? - kérdezte aggódva. Az igazgató a szemébe nézett és szomorúan bólintott. Minerva legszívesebben követte volna Mr. Diggory példáját, de erős maradt.

\- Mit tegyünk igazgató úr? - kérdezte Piton. Dumbledore ránézett, és nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, ám ekkor hatalmas robbanás hallattszott kintről. A jelenlévők mind kirohantak a nagyteremből, és elszörnyedtek a kinti látványtól. Egy seregnyi halálfaló állt a kastély előtt, az élen pedig Voldemort állt személyesen, előtte pedig egy holttest feküdt: Harry Potter. Voldemort diadalmasan mosolygott rájuk.

\- Amint látjátok, én, Lord Voldemort, minden idők legerősebb varázslója visszatértem. És a kistúlélő, a drágalátos megváltótok Harry Potter... halott. - Az utolsó szónál még nagyobb mosoly terült el az arcán, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges. Ezután egyenesen Dumbledore-ra nézett. - És most te következel. - mondta, majd választ sem várva, Dumbledore felé küldte a gyilkos átkot, ám Dumbledore gyors volt, és az átok nem érte el. Az öreg McGalagony-hoz és Piton-hoz fordult.

\- Minerva, kérem ön és Perselus menekítsék ki a diákokat a kastélyból a többi tanár segítségével.

\- De Albus... - Nem volt ideje befejezni, ugyanis az igazgató éles pillantást vetett rá.

\- Máris megyünk. - válaszolta az idős asszony, és elindult vissza a várba Piton kíséretében. Miután eltűntek szem elől Dumbledore visszafordult Voldemorthoz, aki gúnyosan mosolygott rá.

\- Vén bolond. - mondta. - Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy bárki is elmenekülhet innen, aki nem aranyvérű, vagy ellenszegül nekem?

\- Igen. - felelte könnyedén az öreg. Voldemort ezen meghökkent, de egy pillanat múlva visszazökkent.

\- Ne nevetess! Alig néhány auror van itt, és az alapján, hogy az imént beküldted Pitonékat, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarod, hogy egyetlen diák vagy tanár is harcoljon. Nekem pedig egy egész seregnyi halálfalom van! Ennyi emberrel még te sem tudsz elbánni. - mondta. Dumbledore csak mosolygott.

\- Ó nem, nem kedves Tom. Nem áll szándékomban most harcba szállni. - felelte. Mielőtt Voldemort reagálhatott volna egy láng gyűrű vette körbe Dumbledore-t, a minisztérium dolgozóit, Madame Maxime-ot, és Igor Karkarov-ot, majd egy fényes villanás keretében eltűntek. Néhány pillanatnyi döbbent csend után Voldemort felkiáltott dühében, a Halálfalók pedig igyekezték kikerülni az átkokat, amiket időközben szórni kezdett.

**Flashback vége**

Ezután ismét sötét idők jártak a varázsló és a mugli világra egyaránt. Naponta több tucat mugli, mugli születésű boszorkány és varázsló, valamint félvérek estek áldozatul, szinte nem volt nap, hogy valaki ne halt volna meg. A legtöbben bújkáltak. Dumbledore, Piton, McGalagony, Hagrid, a Weasley és a Granger család, Sirius, Lupin, Mordon, és Karkarov mind a Grimmauld téren húzták meg magukat a Black család házában, ami most a Főnix rendjének főhadiszállása. Harry az egyetlen aki képes legyőzni Voldemortot, de mivel a fiú meghalt így csak egyetlen megoldás maradt. Ugyan senkinek sem tetszett az ötlet, mivel alapjában véve fekete mágia, de végül úgy döntöttek, hogy belevágnak, mert ez az utolsó reményük: Visszahívni Harry Pottert a túlvilágról. Így történt, hogy most a négy varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták az ősi varázslatot, mely ráadásul fekete mágia, ami tiltott.

A négy varázsló nem más, mint Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin és Alastor Mordon. A varázsige véget ért, a gyertyákra és a négy varázslót bezáró bonyolult jelek jégkéken izzani kezdtek, majd pár másodperc múlva kihunytak. A szobában néhány percig feszült csend uralkodott, míg végül Ron törte meg a csendet.

\- Úgy látszik ideje feladnunk. Harry-t nem tudjuk vissza hívni és így halálra vagyunk ítélve. -mondta.

\- Türelem Mr. Weasley. - mondta nekiDumbledore egy kedves mosollyal. - Lehet, hogy csak várnunk kell egy kicsit. Van egy mugli közmondás, miszerint a türelem rózsát terem. Ne adja fel ilyen könnyen.

És igaza is volt, ugyanis egyik pillanatról a másikra egy kör jelent meg a négy varázsló körül, amiben tíz jel volt írva, vélhetőleg japánul. A kör közepén egy kis fényoszlop jelent meg, ami egyre fényesebben ragyogott, elvakítva ezzel a szobában lévő boszorkányokat és varázslókat. Mikor a fény eloszlott egy apró manó szerű lény állt előttük, ezüst haja, vörös szeme, sápadt bőre, és horgas orra volt. Furcsa fekete ruhát hordott magán, aminek a szélei vörösek voltak. Emellé fekete csizma és egy hosszú lánc társult, amit képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy egy ilyen kis lény cipelni tudjon magával.

A kis lény egy darabig mogorván nézett a fölötte tornyosuló halandókra, míg nem végül megszólalt:

\- Mit akartok halandók? Nem tudjátok, hogy a Shi Chen-eket tilos megidézni? Főleg a magatok fajtáknak. - mondta az utolsó részt inkább magának motyogva, amit csak a négy közvetlen közelében lévő varázsló hallott.

\- Bocsánatot kérek um... um... - kezdte Dumbledore, de elakadt, mert nem tudta, hogy egyáltalán mi ez a lény, vagy hogy mi a neve. Látva az igazgató problémáját, a lény így szólt:

\- A nevem Kinpaku GinShi, én vagyok a második Shi Chen, a ti nyelveteken Halál lánc. - mutatkozott be kelletlenül.  
\- Örvendek Gin Shi, az én nevem Albus Dumbledore. - mutatkozott be az öreg.

\- Halál lánc? - kérdezte recsegve Mordon. - Nekem egyáltalán nem tűnsz láncnak, inkább valami manó szerű lénynek.

A Shi Chen erre még mogorvább lett.

\- Ez igaz, valóban nem tűnök láncnak, de mint ahogy azt észrevehetted, egy hosszú láncot hordok magammal, és erről a láncról kaptuk a nevünket mi, Shi Chen-ek. Visszatérve az eredeti kérdéshez, mit akartok?

\- Meg akarunk idézni valakit. - felelte Sirius. A Shi Chen egy hosszú pillanatig méregette, majd végül bólintott, és elővett a zsebéből egy kis könyvet.

\- Az illető neve? - kérdezte monoton, unott hangon.

\- Harry Potter.

Gin Shi néhány percig lapozgatta a kiskönyvét mígnem megtalálta amit keresett, és elkerekedett a szeme, majd felpillantott a varázslókra.

\- Ti őrültek vagytok. - jelentette ki hitetlenkedve. - Hibbantak, eszementek, nem normálisak, eszeveszettek... - Itt megállt, mert nem jutott eszébe más kifejezés.

\- Miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Ron. Gin Shi félelemmel teli szemmel meredt rá.

\- Ti Ulquiorra-Sama-t akarjátok megidézni!

\- Kit? - Kérdezték értetlenül néhányan.

\- Nem, mi Harry Potter-t akarjuk megidézni, nem ezt a bizonyos Ulquiorra-Sama-t. - Mondta homlokráncolva Dumbledore. Gin Shi nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de meggondolta magát és felsóhajtott:

\- Persze, mindig elfelejtem, hogy ti halandók teljesen másképp képzelitek el a túlvilágot, mint amilyen a valóságban.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted Gin Shi? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Ez nem a te dolgod halandó, már így is túl sokat mondtam. - válaszolt mogorván a Shi Chen, majd lehunyta a szemét. A szobában tartózkodók mind feszült csendben figyelték a nyilván valóan gondolkodó "láncot". Néhány perc múlva végül Gin Shi kinyitotta a szemét és ismét felsóhajtott.

\- Rendben van. Megteszem amire kértek, de figyelmeztetlek titeket: A halál és a túlvilág nem olyan, mint amilyennek képzelitek. - mondta, majd a kezével megérintette a levegőt. Néhány másodperc elteltével egy átjáró szerűség nyílt meg. A "lánc" fogta magát és átlépett rajta. Nem sokkal ezután az átjáró bezárult néma csendben hagyva a szobában tartózkodókat.


	2. 2 fejezet: A megidézett

1\. fejezet

A megidézés

A szobában számos boszorkány és varázsló állt körbe, és félelemmel teli szemmel figyelték a kis csoportot a szoba közepén. Négy varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták az ősi, tiltott varázslatot. Az őket körbe vevő emberekkel és az alig néhány égő gyertyával a sötétben, kissé hasonlítottak egy titkos szektához, ami igaz is volt, annyi különbséggel, hogy nem szektáról hanem szervezetről van szó. Egy szervezetről, amely az elmúlt hónapokban rengeteget küzdött a sötét oldallal. Az elmúlt nyolc hónapban a varázsvilág rendkívüli változásokat élt át, és mérhetetlenül sokat szenvedett.

**Flashback **

Az egész a Trimágus tusa utolsó próbáján kezdődött. A négy bajnok bement a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék a Trimágus kupát és hogy ezzel kiderüljön, hogy ki közülük a legjobb varázsló. A négy bajnokból kettő sikertelenül, de viszonylag épségben vissza tért, így csak a két a Roxfortos diák maradt versenyben. Mikor már több, mint egy óra telt el Fleuer és Victor visszatérése óta, a tömeg és a rendezők aggódni kezdtek, hogy valami történt a másik két bajnokkal, ezért néhány aurort beküldtek a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék őket. Körübelül egy óra múlva visszatértek, azzal, hogy egyik fiút sem találták meg, és hogy a Trimágus kupa is eltűnt. Erre az emberek még inkább aggódni kezdtek, Caramel miniszter felfüggesztette a versenyt, addig amíg ki nem derítik, hogy mi törént. A diákokat visszaküldték a házaikba, a minisztériumban dolgozók közül, akik eljöttek, néhányan hazamentek, néhányan pedig ott maradtak segíteni a keresésben. Órákon át keresték a két bajnokot, ám hiába. Már régen lementen a nap és a keresés még mindig eredménytelen volt. Sokan már a legrosszabbtól tartottak, mint nem sokára kiderült, nem ok nélkül. Hajnalban ugyanis jelentés érkezett az Azkaban-ból, miszerint a börtönt megtámadták, számos rab szökött meg, akik egytől-egyig mind Halálfalók voltak, ráadásul a dementorok is fellázadtak. Nem sokkal ezután egy másik férfi érkezett a minisztériumból. Számos sérülést szenvedett, köztük egy-két súlyosabbat. Az arca tele volt vérző sebekkel, a ruhája itt-ott elszakadt megmutatva a testén lévő többi sérülést. A jobb lábán egy különösen csúnya seb volt, ami erősen vérzett, emiatt a férfi alig állt a lábán.

\- John! - kiáltotta Mr. Weasley, és odaszaladt a férfihoz.

\- Arthur... - lehelte a férfi, és barna szemével kollegájára nézett. - Visszatért... Átvette a Minisztériumot...

\- Mégis miről beszél Dearman?! Ki vette át a Minisztériumot?! - kérdezte felháborodva Caramel. Dearmen felnézett a miniszterre.

\- Ő, akit nem nevezünk nevén... - mondta, majd elájult. Döbbent csend követte Wilkinson szavait. Lord Voldemort, minden idők leghatalmasabb sötét varázslója... Visszatért.

\- Nem... Ez... lehetetlen... - Suttogta Caramel.

\- Pedig attól tartok így van kedves Cornelius. - Caramel megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a hang tulajdonosával, aki gyászos szemmel, szomorú mosollyal nézte a minisztert.

\- Dumbledore? - kérdezte. Mindenki az idős varázsló felé fordult. Tudott valamit amit ők nem? Mintha csak a gondolataikban olvasott volna, az öreg először körbenézett, majd válaszolt:

\- Attól félek, hogy Mr. Potter és Mr. Diggory eltűnése nem volt véletlen, és hogy össze függ Voldemort visszatérésével. - Többen összerezzentek a név hallatán, de aztán egy hang remegve kérdezte:

\- De... Ugye nem arra céloz, hogy a fiúk meghaltak? - Mindenki a hang irányába fordult, és Dumbledore szomorúan nézett a hang tulajdonosának a szemébe.

\- Félő, hogy így van Amos. - felelte. Mr. Diggory földre rogyott és sírva fakadt, tudván, hogy elvesztette egyetlen fiát. Mr. Weasley odament, hogy vígasztalja. McGalagony az igazgatóhoz fordult.

\- Egészen biztos benne Albus? - kérdezte aggódva. Az igazgató a szemébe nézett és szomorúan bólintott. Minerva legszívesebben követte volna Mr. Diggory példáját, de erős maradt.

\- Mit tegyünk igazgató úr? - kérdezte Piton. Dumbledore ránézett, és nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, ám ekkor hatalmas robbanás hallattszott kintről. A jelenlévők mind kirohantak a nagyteremből, és elszörnyedtek a kinti látványtól. Egy seregnyi halálfaló állt a kastély előtt, az élen pedig Voldemort állt személyesen, előtte pedig egy holttest feküdt: Harry Potter. Voldemort diadalmasan mosolygott rájuk.

\- Amint látjátok, én, Lord Voldemort, minden idők legerősebb varázslója visszatértem. És a kistúlélő, a drágalátos megváltótok Harry Potter... halott. - Az utolsó szónál még nagyobb mosoly terült el az arcán, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges. Ezután egyenesen Dumbledore-ra nézett. - És most te következel. - mondta, majd választ sem várva, Dumbledore felé küldte a gyilkos átkot, ám Dumbledore gyors volt, és az átok nem érte el. Az öreg McGalagony-hoz és Piton-hoz fordult.

\- Minerva, kérem ön és Perselus menekítsék ki a diákokat a kastélyból a többi tanár segítségével.

\- De Albus... - Nem volt ideje befejezni, ugyanis az igazgató éles pillantást vetett rá.

\- Máris megyünk. - válaszolta az idős asszony, és elindult vissza a várba Piton kíséretében. Miután eltűntek szem elől Dumbledore visszafordult Voldemorthoz, aki gúnyosan mosolygott rá.

\- Vén bolond. - mondta. - Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy bárki is elmenekülhet innen, aki nem aranyvérű, vagy ellenszegül nekem?

\- Igen. - felelte könnyedén az öreg. Voldemort ezen meghökkent, de egy pillanat múlva visszazökkent.

\- Ne nevetess! Alig néhány auror van itt, és az alapján, hogy az imént beküldted Pitonékat, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarod, hogy egyetlen diák vagy tanár is harcoljon. Nekem pedig egy egész seregnyi halálfalom van! Ennyi emberrel még te sem tudsz elbánni. - mondta. Dumbledore csak mosolygott.

\- Ó nem, nem kedves Tom. Nem áll szándékomban most harcba szállni. - felelte. Mielőtt Voldemort reagálhatott volna egy láng gyűrű vette körbe Dumbledore-t, a minisztérium dolgozóit, Madame Maxime-ot, és Igor Karkarov-ot, majd egy fényes villanás keretében eltűntek. Néhány pillanatnyi döbbent csend után Voldemort felkiáltott dühében, a Halálfalók pedig igyekezték kikerülni az átkokat, amiket időközben szórni kezdett.

**Flashback vége**

Ezután ismét sötét idők jártak a varázsló és a mugli világra egyaránt. Naponta több tucat mugli, mugli születésű boszorkány és varázsló, valamint félvérek estek áldozatul, szinte nem volt nap, hogy valaki ne halt volna meg. A legtöbben bújkáltak. Dumbledore, Piton, McGalagony, Hagrid, a Weasley és a Granger család, Sirius, Lupin, Mordon, és Karkarov mind a Grimmauld téren húzták meg magukat a Black család házában, ami most a Főnix rendjének főhadiszállása. Harry az egyetlen aki képes legyőzni Voldemortot, de mivel a fiú meghalt így csak egyetlen megoldás maradt. Ugyan senkinek sem tetszett az ötlet, mivel alapjában véve fekete mágia, de végül úgy döntöttek, hogy belevágnak, mert ez az utolsó reményük: Visszahívni Harry Pottert a túlvilágról. Így történt, hogy most a négy varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták az ősi varázslatot, mely ráadásul fekete mágia, ami tiltott.

A négy varázsló nem más, mint Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin és Alastor Mordon. A varázsige véget ért, a gyertyákra és a négy varázslót bezáró bonyolult jelek jégkéken izzani kezdtek, majd pár másodperc múlva kihunytak. A szobában néhány percig feszült csend uralkodott, míg végül Ron törte meg a csendet.

\- Úgy látszik ideje feladnunk. Harry-t nem tudjuk vissza hívni és így halálra vagyunk ítélve. -mondta.

\- Türelem Mr. Weasley. - mondta nekiDumbledore egy kedves mosollyal. - Lehet, hogy csak várnunk kell egy kicsit. Van egy mugli közmondás, miszerint a türelem rózsát terem. Ne adja fel ilyen könnyen.

És igaza is volt, ugyanis egyik pillanatról a másikra egy kör jelent meg a négy varázsló körül, amiben tíz jel volt írva, vélhetőleg japánul. A kör közepén egy kis fényoszlop jelent meg, ami egyre fényesebben ragyogott, elvakítva ezzel a szobában lévő boszorkányokat és varázslókat. Mikor a fény eloszlott egy apró manó szerű lény állt előttük, ezüst haja, vörös szeme, sápadt bőre, és horgas orra volt. Furcsa fekete ruhát hordott magán, aminek a szélei vörösek voltak. Emellé fekete csizma és egy hosszú lánc társult, amit képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy egy ilyen kis lény cipelni tudjon magával.

A kis lény egy darabig mogorván nézett a fölötte tornyosuló halandókra, míg nem végül megszólalt:

\- Mit akartok halandók? Nem tudjátok, hogy a Shi Chen-eket tilos megidézni? Főleg a magatok fajtáknak. - mondta az utolsó részt inkább magának motyogva, amit csak a négy közvetlen közelében lévő varázsló hallott.

\- Bocsánatot kérek um... um... - kezdte Dumbledore, de elakadt, mert nem tudta, hogy egyáltalán mi ez a lény, vagy hogy mi a neve. Látva az igazgató problémáját, a lény így szólt:

\- A nevem Kinpaku GinShi, én vagyok a második Shi Chen, a ti nyelveteken Halál lánc. - mutatkozott be kelletlenül.  
\- Örvendek Gin Shi, az én nevem Albus Dumbledore. - mutatkozott be az öreg.

\- Halál lánc? - kérdezte recsegve Mordon. - Nekem egyáltalán nem tűnsz láncnak, inkább valami manó szerű lénynek.

A Shi Chen erre még mogorvább lett.

\- Ez igaz, valóban nem tűnök láncnak, de mint ahogy azt észrevehetted, egy hosszú láncot hordok magammal, és erről a láncról kaptuk a nevünket mi, Shi Chen-ek. Visszatérve az eredeti kérdéshez, mit akartok?

\- Meg akarunk idézni valakit. - felelte Sirius. A Shi Chen egy hosszú pillanatig méregette, majd végül bólintott, és elővett a zsebéből egy kis könyvet.

\- Az illető neve? - kérdezte monoton, unott hangon.

\- Harry Potter.

Gin Shi néhány percig lapozgatta a kiskönyvét mígnem megtalálta amit keresett, és elkerekedett a szeme, majd felpillantott a varázslókra.

\- Ti őrültek vagytok. - jelentette ki hitetlenkedve. - Hibbantak, eszementek, nem normálisak, eszeveszettek... - Itt megállt, mert nem jutott eszébe más kifejezés.

\- Miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Ron. Gin Shi félelemmel teli szemmel meredt rá.

\- Ti Ulquiorra-Sama-t akarjátok megidézni!

\- Kit? - Kérdezték értetlenül néhányan.

\- Nem, mi Harry Potter-t akarjuk megidézni, nem ezt a bizonyos Ulquiorra-Sama-t. - Mondta homlokráncolva Dumbledore. Gin Shi nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de meggondolta magát és felsóhajtott:

\- Persze, mindig elfelejtem, hogy ti halandók teljesen másképp képzelitek el a túlvilágot, mint amilyen a valóságban.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted Gin Shi? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Ez nem a te dolgod halandó, már így is túl sokat mondtam. - válaszolt mogorván a Shi Chen, majd lehunyta a szemét. A szobában tartózkodók mind feszült csendben figyelték a nyilván valóan gondolkodó "láncot". Néhány perc múlva végül Gin Shi kinyitotta a szemét és ismét felsóhajtott.

\- Rendben van. Megteszem amire kértek, de figyelmeztetlek titeket: A halál és a túlvilág nem olyan, mint amilyennek képzelitek. - mondta, majd a kezével megérintette a levegőt. Néhány másodperc elteltével egy átjáró szerűség nyílt meg. A "lánc" fogta magát és átlépett rajta. Nem sokkal ezután az átjáró bezárult néma csendben hagyva a szobában tartózkodókat.

2\. fejezet

A megidézett

Ulquiorra Schiffer a korábbi négyes Espada magányosan járta Hueco Mundo sivatagát. Már négy hónapja, hogy Aizen-Sama vereséget szenvedett és kivégezték. A halálistenek úgy vélték, hogy túl veszélyes életben hagyniuk őt, így az újjáépített elmúlás bárdjával kivégezték. Ulquiorra nem bánta. A közhiedelemmel ellentétben sosem kedvelte igazán a férfit, sőt, tulajdonképpen csak azért járt a kedvében, hogy közel kerüljön hozzá és a megfelelő pillanatban végezzen vele. Mint később kiderült, nem ő volt az egyetlen. Ichimaru Gin szintén ezt tervezte. Azonban egyiküknek sem sikerült. Ulquiorra súlyosan megsérült a Kurosaki Ichigo-val folytatott harc során, pontosabban a fiúban rejlő lidércel vívott harc során. Tudta, hogy a fiú erős, de álmában sem hitte volna, hogy ennyi erő lakozik benne. Mikor Las Noches tetején elkezdett hamuvá válni, azt hitte, hogy meghal, de aztán később mikor felébredt Hueco Mundo sivatagában találta magát. Hogy hogy került oda, és hogy lehet, hogy életben van fogalma sincs, elvégre meg kellett volna halnia, és vagy a pokolban senyvednie, vagy megtisztultan élnie a Lelkek Világában. Ez attól függ, hogy életében is rossz dolgokat tett-e vagy sem. De valamiért nem halt meg, és noha mélyen legbelül örült neki, mégsem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy ez nem normális. Minél előbb sikerül kiderítenie, hogy mi ennek az oka, annál jobb. Ezzel a gondolattal folytatta tovább azt útját a sivatagban.

**Eközben az élők világában...**

A varázslók a Grimmauld téren valósággal tűkön ültek, annyira türelmetlenek voltak már. Már két hónapja, hogy a Shi Chen, Gin Shi elindult a túlvilágra megkeresni Harry Potter-t, és még mindig nem tért vissza. Mégis mennyi ideig tart megtalálni egy halottat? fordult meg a kérdés a legtöbb mágus fejében. Az idő vészesen fogy, hiába bújkálnak, a napjaik megvannak számlálva, sose lehet tudni, hogy mikor találnak rájuk a Halálfalók. Bármikor megtalálhatják és megtámadhatják a főhadiszállást. Voldemort napról napra erősödik, és egyre többen halnak meg. Harry visszatérése mihamarabb szükséges, különben elvesztek.  
Ez alatt az idő alatt Hermione és Ginny azon tanakodtak, hogy vajon mire utalhatott Gin Shi, amikor azt mondta, hogy a túlvilág nem olyan, mint amilyennek ők képzelik. Akkor mégis milyen? Talán lehet köze ahhoz, hogy ennyi ideig tart visszahozni Harry-t?

**Vissza Hueco Mundo-ba...**

Közel három hónapja, hogy Ulquiorra felébredt a sivatagban és magányosan járta azt. A napjai eseménytelenül teltek. Néhány naponta elment vadászni, gyengébb lidérceket fogott akiket felfalt, egy-két alkalommal egy-egy Athucas is áldozatául esett, ezt leszámítva csak céltalanul járta a sivatagot.  
Többször is gondolt már arra, hogy elmegy az élők világába és megkeresi a nőszemélyt, de mindannyiszor hamar elvetette a gondolatot, mert eszébe jutott Kurosaki Ichigo. Ha a fiú, vagy az egyik barátja meglátja, netán esetleg egy halálisten meglátja, az komoly problémákat okozhat. Hiába rejtené el a lélekenergiáját, előbb-utóbb megtalálnák, elfognák és végül kivégeznék. Ez biztosan még jobban elszomorítaná a nőszemélyt. És ezt nem akarta. _Nem akart neki még annál is nagyobb fájdalmat okozni, mint amit eddig okozott. Jobb, ha halottnak hisz _\- gondolta.  
Sokáig nem szívesen ismerte be magának sem, de Murciélago állandó piszkálódásainak köszönhetően végül elismerte magában, hogy beleszeretett a lányba. Ami kissé nevetségesen hangzott, tekintve, hogy korábban ő volt a negyedik Espada, aki a halál tíz aspektusa közül, pont az ürességet képviselte. De úgy látszik, hogy annak a lánynak, Inoue Orihimé-nek, a rövid együtt töltött idő alatt sikerült visszaadnia annak egy kis részét, amit már úgy hitte, hogy régóta nincs neki: a szíve. A gondolatait a semmiből elé került kis fényoszlop szakította, ami egyre fényesebben kezdett fényleni, mígnem elvakította őt. Mikor a fény elhalt, Ulquiorra kinyitotta a szemét és meglepődött (bár nem mutatta), amikor egy fura lény állt előtte mélyen meghajolva. Még soha nem látott ilyen teremtményt, nem hasonlított lidércre, és biztosan nem halálisten. Akkor micsoda.  
\- Ki vagy, mi vagy te? - kérdezte Ulquiorra a tőle megszokott érzéketlen, hideg hangon.  
\- A nevem Kinpaku Gin Shi, nagyuram, én vagyok a második Shi Chen, és bocsáss meg, de érted jöttem Ulquiorra-Sama. - felelte a lény... Shi Chen.  
\- Értem jöttél? - kérdezte Ulquiorra enyhén felvont szemöldökkel.  
\- Igen, nagyuram. - válaszolt Gin Shi még mindig mélyen meghajolva.  
\- Miért?  
\- Azért nagyuram, mert az élők világából megidézték a lelkedet, pontosabban annak az embernek a lelkét, aki élőként voltál.  
Ulquiorra most láthatóan meglepődött. Természetesen hallott már arról, hogy vissza hívják valakinek a lelkét az élők világába, de ez többnyire csak pletyka volt, és úgy gondolta, hogy értelmetlen foglalkoznia vele, hisz már több mint 300 éve, hogy először felébredt Hueco Mundo sivatagában, akkor még egyszerű lidércként. De a hosszú időt tekintve, lehetetlennek tartotta, hogy bárki is életben legyen azok közül, akik akkor ismerték, mikor még élt. Akkor hogyan lehetséges, hogy most valaki visszahívta a lelkét?  
-**_Menjünk vele, akkor talán megtudhatjuk a választ._** \- zengte Murciélago a fejében. Ulquiorra mentálisan bólintott.  
_\- Ez jó ötlet._ \- válaszolta.  
\- Mutasd az utat. - adta ki a parancsot a Shi Chen-nek. Gin Shi-t meglepte Ulquiorra válasza, nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen könnyű lesz őt meggyőzni. Azt hitte, hogy kénytelen lesz erőszakot alkalmazni, amit szeretett volna, mert Ulquiorra biztosan végzett volna vele. Nem mintha lett volna bármi jelentősége. A Shi Chen-ek egy halálos seb hatására meghalnak, majd újjá élednek Daiyamondo-jō-ban, akárcsak egy főnix a hamvaiból, bár emelett a dolog egy kicsit hasonlított a pokolhoz, ahol a lélekfalók felfalják a bűnösöket, akik később újra felébrednek. Ez egy ördögi kör, ami a bűnösök esetében nem meglepő, hisz a pokolban vannak, a pokol pedig arra való, hogy a maguk fajták örökké vezekeljenek bűneikért. De ennek ellenére elég kellemetlen volt a dolog.  
\- Igenis, nagyuram. Kérlek bocsáss meg, de a nálam lévő lánc végét a szegycsontodnál lévő lidérc lyukba kell helyeznem, ahhoz, hogy velem tudj jönni. - mondta Gin Shi.  
\- Értem. Akkor tedd. - mondta Ulquiorra egy bólintás kíséretében. Gin Shi ismét mélyen meghajolt, mielőtt a lánc végét Ulquiorra szegycsontjánál lévő lyukba helyezte. Ezután a lyuk eltűnt és Ulquiorra, ha nem tudta volna jobban, azt hitte volna, hogy egy egyszerű lélek, aki nemrég halt meg. Ha nem lett volna a maszk töredék a fején és a rajta lévő Espada öltözék, akkor ez a kép még hitelesebb lett volna. Hirtelen Ulquiorra azon kapta magát, hogy erős fény veszi körül, majd egy villanással eltűnt Hueco Mundo-ból.

**A Grimmauld téren...**

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred és George épp Sirius és Piton újabb "beszélgetését" figyelték, egyik férfiról a másikra fordítva a fejüket, amikor hirtelen egy fényes kör jelent meg a két férfi mellett úgy egy méterre. A kör belsejében különös jelek voltak, amik különböző színekben fénylettek. Az öt gyerek azonnal felpattant a helyéről, és figyelték a jelenséget, ellenben az ebédlőben tartózkodó másik féllel, akik még mindig kicsinyes vitájukat folytatták, nyilvánvalóan nem vették észre a tőlük egy köpésnyire lévő, semmiből feltűnt fényes kört. Egészen addig, míg Hermione izgatottan fel nem kiáltott:  
\- Ez biztosan Gin Shi! - A két varázsló abbahagyta a gyerekes civakodást, és a lányra néztek, majd abba az irányba ahová nézett. Meglepődtek, amikor észrevették a melletük lévő fényes kört, csodálkoztak hogy, hogy nem vették észre eddig. A lépcső felöl hangokat hallottak, bizonyára mások is hallották Hermione kiáltását, és szóltak a többieknek, majd elindultak a földszintre. Valóban így volt. Dumbledore, McGalagony, Hagrid, Mr. és Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Mordon, Karkarov és Tonks (aki időközben szintén odakényszerült), hirtelen megjelent az ebédlő ajtóban. Mielőtt bárki megszólalhatott volna, a hirtelen erős fény elvakította mindannyiukat. Mikor a fény elhalt, a mágusok mind a helyére néztek, és ott állt Gin Shi, és akit mindannyian vártak (még Piton is, bár nem szívesen valotta be magának sem): Harry Potter.  
Legalábbis úgy tűnt, hogy ő az, bár jelentős változások voltak rajta. A hajhossza körübelül ugyanakkora volt, csak a frufruja volt hosszabb, az ajka felső része fekete volt, élénk zöld szeme semmilyen érzelmet nem mutatott, ahogy az arckifejezése sem. A szeméből úgy tűnt, hogy két zöld, könnycsík szerű dolog futott végig az arcán, a fején egy fehér, látszólag csontból készül sisak féleségnek a fele volt. Fehér kabátot és nadrágot viselt, valamint egy fekete övként szolgáló valami volt a derekán, amivel egy japán stílusú, zöld fogantyús kardot erősített a bal oldalára. Mégis, ami a legsokkolóbb volt, az a szegycsontjából kiálló lánc, aminek a másik végét Gin Shi fogta. Az említett Shi Chen egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz fordult:  
\- Megtettem, amire kértél, elhoztam Ulquiorra Sama-t. - mondta mogorván. Nyilván nem tetszik neki, hogy egy nagyhatalmú és viszonylag magasrangú Vasto Lorde-ot kellett iderángatnia - gondolta magában Ulquiorra.  
-_** Csodálkozol?**_ \- horkant fel hirtelen Murciélago. - _**Épeszű ember még véletlenül se akar összefutni veled, nem hogy megidézni...**_  
Ulquiorrá-nak el kellett ismernie, hogy ez igaz. Eközben a varázslók értetlenül néztek a Shi Chen-re. Nem értették, hogy az miért szólította Harry-t Ulquiorra Sama-nak.  
\- Miért hívod Harry-t Ulki orra számá-nak? - tette fel a mindenki fejében lengő nagy kérdést Ron. Ulquiorra figyelmen kívül hagyta a neve rossz és lényegében szemtelen kiejtését. Nem azért jött, hogy ostoba, neveletlen kölykökkel foglalkozzon. Csak azért jött el ide, mert kíváncsi volt, hogy ki idézte meg, és hogy mit akar tőle. Emelett nem volt jobb dolga, azzal, hogy idejött máris történt egy kis változatosság a napjaiban. Gin Shi viszont dühös megvetéssel nézte a legfiatalabb Weasley fiút.  
\- Szemtelen kölyök... - morogta az orra alatt, de mielőtt bármi mást mondhatott volna egy kis pittyegő hang hallattszott valahol a kabátja alól. Benyúlt és a hang hirtelen elhallgatott. Ezután a helyiségben tartózkodókhoz fordult.  
\- Most mennem kell, visszahívtak. De mielőtt elmegyek, figyelmeztetlek titeket! A saját érdeketekben nehogy bármelyikőtök is megsértse, vagy megtámadja Ulquiorra Sama-t! - a megsértés résznél a tekintete elidőzött Ron-on, aki értetlenül nézett vissza rá. Ezután Ulquiorrá-hoz fordult és meghajolt.  
\- Ha megbocsátasz nagyuram. - mondta és felállt, majd kivette a lánc végét Ulquiorra szegycsontjából és így a lyuk visszatért a helyére. A mágusok mind ziháltak a döbbenettől. Nem csak hogy egy lyuk keletkezett Harry szegycsontja helyén, de úgy tűnt, hogy az ott is fog maradni, de ami méginkább megdöbbentette néhányukat, az az volt, hogy Harry-t nemhogy nem lepte meg a lyuk jelenléte, de a tetejében egy pillanatra a megnyugvás egy halovány, szinte észrevehetetlen fénye jelent meg a szemében. Mordon szinte azonnal Gin Shi-re szegezte a pálcáját.  
\- Mit tettél vele? - dörögte hangosan, mágikus szemével a Shi Chen-t fürkészve. Mielőtt az válaszolhatott volna, Ulquiorra csöndes, hideg hangja zengte be az ebédlőt:  
\- Nem tett velem semmit. Az a lyuk már azóta ott van, hogy meghaltam. - mondta. A varázslók szeme elkerekedett.  
\- Különben is. - szólalt meg Gin Shi is - ha tettem volna vele valamit, akkor elhihetitek, hogy már nem élnék, mert szempillantás alatt végzett volna velem. - A mágusok még inkább megdöbbentek volna, de ez nem volt lehetséges, mert akkor az álluk már áttörné a padlót és a szemeik kiesnének a helyükről.  
A hirtelen beesett csöndet ismét egy pittyegés törte meg, ami természetesen Gin Shi kabátjából érkezett, aki ismét benyúlt és elhallgatatta.  
\- Türelmetlen banda... - motyogta bosszúsan az orra alatt. - Bocsánat - mondta. - De mostmár tényleg mennem kell. Sok sikert Ulquiorra-Sama! - folytatta az egykori Espada-hoz fordulva. - Bízom benne, hogy ha szükséges, akkor tudja hogyan kell visszatérni.  
Ulquiorra bólintott, és mikor a Shi Chen fordult, hogy távozzon Ulquiorra hangja állította meg:  
\- _Chottomatte._ (Várj egy kicsit) - mondta japánra váltva, nem akarta, hogy ezek az idegen emberek tudjanak róla. Különben sem tartozik rájuk. Gin Shi visszanézett rá.  
_\- Hai, watashi no omo?_ (Igen nagyuram?) - kérdezett vissza szintén japánul.  
_\- Anata ga iku mae ni, watashi ni iu: Naze karera wa watashi ga kurosaki ichigo to notatakai-go ni shibō shinakatta koto to wa nanika o shōkan shite iru?_(Mielőtt elmész, áruld el: annak, hogy ők megidéztek van valami köze ahhoz, hogy nem haltam meg a Kurosaki Ichigo-val folytatott harc után?)  
_\- Hai, Ulquiorra-Sama._ (Igen Ulquiorra-Sama) _Shi ni chikadzuite iru ma ni, hokanohito ga shigo no sekai de no seikatsu no sekai o sōki sa serunara, sore wa watashi ga naze shiranai to shite mo, ikinokotte imasu. _(Ha valakit megidéznek az élők világából miközben közelít a túlvilági halála, akkor életben marad, bár még én sem tudom miért.)  
\- felelt tisztelettel a Shi Chen. Ulquiorra bólintott.  
\- _Sōdesu ka. Watashi dakedenaku, yori ōku no kyōmi, arigatō gozaimasu._(Értem. Többre nem is vagyok kíváncsi, köszönöm.)  
Gin Shi utoljára meghajolt előtte, majd a szokásos vakító fény kíséretében távozott. Miután eltűnt, Ulquiorra érzéketlen tekintetével az emberekhez fordult:  
\- Beszélgessünk. - jelentette ki hidegen.


	3. Chapter 3: Kérdések és válaszok

1\. fejezet

A megidézés

A szobában számos boszorkány és varázsló állt körbe, és félelemmel teli szemmel figyelték a kis csoportot a szoba közepén. Négy varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták az ősi, tiltott varázslatot. Az őket körbe vevő emberekkel és az alig néhány égő gyertyával a sötétben, kissé hasonlítottak egy titkos szektához, ami igaz is volt, annyi különbséggel, hogy nem szektáról hanem szervezetről van szó. Egy szervezetről, amely az elmúlt hónapokban rengeteget küzdött a sötét oldallal. Az elmúlt nyolc hónapban a varázsvilág rendkívüli változásokat élt át, és mérhetetlenül sokat szenvedett.

**Flashback**

Az egész a Trimágus tusa utolsó próbáján kezdődött. A négy bajnok bement a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék a Trimágus kupát és hogy ezzel kiderüljön, hogy ki közülük a legjobb varázsló. A négy bajnokból kettő sikertelenül, de viszonylag épségben vissza tért, így csak a két a Roxfortos diák maradt versenyben. Mikor már több, mint egy óra telt el Fleuer és Victor visszatérése óta, a tömeg és a rendezők aggódni kezdtek, hogy valami történt a másik két bajnokkal, ezért néhány aurort beküldtek a labirintusba, hogy megkeressék őket. Körübelül egy óra múlva visszatértek, azzal, hogy egyik fiút sem találták meg, és hogy a Trimágus kupa is eltűnt. Erre az emberek még inkább aggódni kezdtek, Caramel miniszter felfüggesztette a versenyt, addig amíg ki nem derítik, hogy mi törént. A diákokat visszaküldték a házaikba, a minisztériumban dolgozók közül, akik eljöttek, néhányan hazamentek, néhányan pedig ott maradtak segíteni a keresésben. Órákon át keresték a két bajnokot, ám hiába. Már régen lementen a nap és a keresés még mindig eredménytelen volt. Sokan már a legrosszabbtól tartottak, mint nem sokára kiderült, nem ok nélkül. Hajnalban ugyanis jelentés érkezett az Azkaban-ból, miszerint a börtönt megtámadták, számos rab szökött meg, akik egytől-egyig mind Halálfalók voltak, ráadásul a dementorok is fellázadtak. Nem sokkal ezután egy másik férfi érkezett a minisztériumból. Számos sérülést szenvedett, köztük egy-két súlyosabbat. Az arca tele volt vérző sebekkel, a ruhája itt-ott elszakadt megmutatva a testén lévő többi sérülést. A jobb lábán egy különösen csúnya seb volt, ami erősen vérzett, emiatt a férfi alig állt a lábán.

\- John! - kiáltotta Mr. Weasley, és odaszaladt a férfihoz.

\- Arthur... - lehelte a férfi, és barna szemével kollegájára nézett. - Visszatért... Átvette a Minisztériumot...

\- Mégis miről beszél Dearman?! Ki vette át a Minisztériumot?! - kérdezte felháborodva Caramel. Dearmen felnézett a miniszterre.

\- Ő, akit nem nevezünk nevén... - mondta, majd elájult. Döbbent csend követte Wilkinson szavait. Lord Voldemort, minden idők leghatalmasabb sötét varázslója... Visszatért.

\- Nem... Ez... lehetetlen... - Suttogta Caramel.

\- Pedig attól tartok így van kedves Cornelius. - Caramel megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a hang tulajdonosával, aki gyászos szemmel, szomorú mosollyal nézte a minisztert.

\- Dumbledore? - kérdezte. Mindenki az idős varázsló felé fordult. Tudott valamit amit ők nem? Mintha csak a gondolataikban olvasott volna, az öreg először körbenézett, majd válaszolt:

\- Attól félek, hogy Mr. Potter és Mr. Diggory eltűnése nem volt véletlen, és hogy össze függ Voldemort visszatérésével. - Többen összerezzentek a név hallatán, de aztán egy hang remegve kérdezte:

\- De... Ugye nem arra céloz, hogy a fiúk meghaltak? - Mindenki a hang irányába fordult, és Dumbledore szomorúan nézett a hang tulajdonosának a szemébe.

\- Félő, hogy így van Amos. - felelte. Mr. Diggory földre rogyott és sírva fakadt, tudván, hogy elvesztette egyetlen fiát. Mr. Weasley odament, hogy vígasztalja. McGalagony az igazgatóhoz fordult.

\- Egészen biztos benne Albus? - kérdezte aggódva. Az igazgató a szemébe nézett és szomorúan bólintott. Minerva legszívesebben követte volna Mr. Diggory példáját, de erős maradt.

\- Mit tegyünk igazgató úr? - kérdezte Piton. Dumbledore ránézett, és nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, ám ekkor hatalmas robbanás hallattszott kintről. A jelenlévők mind kirohantak a nagyteremből, és elszörnyedtek a kinti látványtól. Egy seregnyi halálfaló állt a kastély előtt, az élen pedig Voldemort állt személyesen, előtte pedig egy holttest feküdt: Harry Potter. Voldemort diadalmasan mosolygott rájuk.

\- Amint látjátok, én, Lord Voldemort, minden idők legerősebb varázslója visszatértem. És a kistúlélő, a drágalátos megváltótok Harry Potter... halott. - Az utolsó szónál még nagyobb mosoly terült el az arcán, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges. Ezután egyenesen Dumbledore-ra nézett. - És most te következel. - mondta, majd választ sem várva, Dumbledore felé küldte a gyilkos átkot, ám Dumbledore gyors volt, és az átok nem érte el. Az öreg McGalagony-hoz és Piton-hoz fordult.

\- Minerva, kérem ön és Perselus menekítsék ki a diákokat a kastélyból a többi tanár segítségével.

\- De Albus... - Nem volt ideje befejezni, ugyanis az igazgató éles pillantást vetett rá.

\- Máris megyünk. - válaszolta az idős asszony, és elindult vissza a várba Piton kíséretében. Miután eltűntek szem elől Dumbledore visszafordult Voldemorthoz, aki gúnyosan mosolygott rá.

\- Vén bolond. - mondta. - Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy bárki is elmenekülhet innen, aki nem aranyvérű, vagy ellenszegül nekem?

\- Igen. - felelte könnyedén az öreg. Voldemort ezen meghökkent, de egy pillanat múlva visszazökkent.

\- Ne nevetess! Alig néhány auror van itt, és az alapján, hogy az imént beküldted Pitonékat, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarod, hogy egyetlen diák vagy tanár is harcoljon. Nekem pedig egy egész seregnyi halálfalom van! Ennyi emberrel még te sem tudsz elbánni. - mondta. Dumbledore csak mosolygott.

\- Ó nem, nem kedves Tom. Nem áll szándékomban most harcba szállni. - felelte. Mielőtt Voldemort reagálhatott volna egy láng gyűrű vette körbe Dumbledore-t, a minisztérium dolgozóit, Madame Maxime-ot, és Igor Karkarov-ot, majd egy fényes villanás keretében eltűntek. Néhány pillanatnyi döbbent csend után Voldemort felkiáltott dühében, a Halálfalók pedig igyekezték kikerülni az átkokat, amiket időközben szórni kezdett.

**Flashback vége**

Ezután ismét sötét idők jártak a varázsló és a mugli világra egyaránt. Naponta több tucat mugli, mugli születésű boszorkány és varázsló, valamint félvérek estek áldozatul, szinte nem volt nap, hogy valaki ne halt volna meg. A legtöbben bújkáltak. Dumbledore, Piton, McGalagony, Hagrid, a Weasley és a Granger család, Sirius, Lupin, Mordon, és Karkarov mind a Grimmauld téren húzták meg magukat a Black család házában, ami most a Főnix rendjének főhadiszállása. Harry az egyetlen aki képes legyőzni Voldemortot, de mivel a fiú meghalt így csak egyetlen megoldás maradt. Ugyan senkinek sem tetszett az ötlet, mivel alapjában véve fekete mágia, de végül úgy döntöttek, hogy belevágnak, mert ez az utolsó reményük: Visszahívni Harry Pottert a túlvilágról. Így történt, hogy most a négy varázsló egymás kezét fogva kántálták az ősi varázslatot, mely ráadásul fekete mágia, ami tiltott.

A négy varázsló nem más, mint Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin és Alastor Mordon. A varázsige véget ért, a gyertyákra és a négy varázslót bezáró bonyolult jelek jégkéken izzani kezdtek, majd pár másodperc múlva kihunytak. A szobában néhány percig feszült csend uralkodott, míg végül Ron törte meg a csendet.

\- Úgy látszik ideje feladnunk. Harry-t nem tudjuk vissza hívni és így halálra vagyunk ítélve. -mondta.

\- Türelem Mr. Weasley. - mondta nekiDumbledore egy kedves mosollyal. - Lehet, hogy csak várnunk kell egy kicsit. Van egy mugli közmondás, miszerint a türelem rózsát terem. Ne adja fel ilyen könnyen.

És igaza is volt, ugyanis egyik pillanatról a másikra egy kör jelent meg a négy varázsló körül, amiben tíz jel volt írva, vélhetőleg japánul. A kör közepén egy kis fényoszlop jelent meg, ami egyre fényesebben ragyogott, elvakítva ezzel a szobában lévő boszorkányokat és varázslókat. Mikor a fény eloszlott egy apró manó szerű lény állt előttük, ezüst haja, vörös szeme, sápadt bőre, és horgas orra volt. Furcsa fekete ruhát hordott magán, aminek a szélei vörösek voltak. Emellé fekete csizma és egy hosszú lánc társult, amit képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy egy ilyen kis lény cipelni tudjon magával.

A kis lény egy darabig mogorván nézett a fölötte tornyosuló halandókra, míg nem végül megszólalt:

\- Mit akartok halandók? Nem tudjátok, hogy a Shi Chen-eket tilos megidézni? Főleg a magatok fajtáknak. - mondta az utolsó részt inkább magának motyogva, amit csak a négy közvetlen közelében lévő varázsló hallott.

\- Bocsánatot kérek um... um... - kezdte Dumbledore, de elakadt, mert nem tudta, hogy egyáltalán mi ez a lény, vagy hogy mi a neve. Látva az igazgató problémáját, a lény így szólt:

\- A nevem Kinpaku GinShi, én vagyok a második Shi Chen, a ti nyelveteken Halál lánc. - mutatkozott be kelletlenül.  
\- Örvendek Gin Shi, az én nevem Albus Dumbledore. - mutatkozott be az öreg.

\- Halál lánc? - kérdezte recsegve Mordon. - Nekem egyáltalán nem tűnsz láncnak, inkább valami manó szerű lénynek.

A Shi Chen erre még mogorvább lett.

\- Ez igaz, valóban nem tűnök láncnak, de mint ahogy azt észrevehetted, egy hosszú láncot hordok magammal, és erről a láncról kaptuk a nevünket mi, Shi Chen-ek. Visszatérve az eredeti kérdéshez, mit akartok?

\- Meg akarunk idézni valakit. - felelte Sirius. A Shi Chen egy hosszú pillanatig méregette, majd végül bólintott, és elővett a zsebéből egy kis könyvet.

\- Az illető neve? - kérdezte monoton, unott hangon.

\- Harry Potter.

Gin Shi néhány percig lapozgatta a kiskönyvét mígnem megtalálta amit keresett, és elkerekedett a szeme, majd felpillantott a varázslókra.

\- Ti őrültek vagytok. - jelentette ki hitetlenkedve. - Hibbantak, eszementek, nem normálisak, eszeveszettek... - Itt megállt, mert nem jutott eszébe más kifejezés.

\- Miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Ron. Gin Shi félelemmel teli szemmel meredt rá.

\- Ti Ulquiorra-Sama-t akarjátok megidézni!

\- Kit? - Kérdezték értetlenül néhányan.

\- Nem, mi Harry Potter-t akarjuk megidézni, nem ezt a bizonyos Ulquiorra-Sama-t. - Mondta homlokráncolva Dumbledore. Gin Shi nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de meggondolta magát és felsóhajtott:

\- Persze, mindig elfelejtem, hogy ti halandók teljesen másképp képzelitek el a túlvilágot, mint amilyen a valóságban.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted Gin Shi? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Ez nem a te dolgod halandó, már így is túl sokat mondtam. - válaszolt mogorván a Shi Chen, majd lehunyta a szemét. A szobában tartózkodók mind feszült csendben figyelték a nyilván valóan gondolkodó "láncot". Néhány perc múlva végül Gin Shi kinyitotta a szemét és ismét felsóhajtott.

\- Rendben van. Megteszem amire kértek, de figyelmeztetlek titeket: A halál és a túlvilág nem olyan, mint amilyennek képzelitek. - mondta, majd a kezével megérintette a levegőt. Néhány másodperc elteltével egy átjáró szerűség nyílt meg. A "lánc" fogta magát és átlépett rajta. Nem sokkal ezután az átjáró bezárult néma csendben hagyva a szobában tartózkodókat.


End file.
